Searching applications may receive search queries in the form of text and/or speech/voice. Mistakes in text queries usually happen when a user is typing a search query. For example, a user may misspell a word when typing. In this scenario, a searching application may identify the misspelled word and provide the user with an alternative search query that includes a correction of the misspelled word. Voice queries, however, are often compared against a spell-corrected language model and the transcripts of submitted queries are generally correctly spelled. However, the speech recognizer used to transcribe the voice query into text may misrecognize the voice input resulting in submitting a query that has a meaning different than what was intended by a user. Thus, while the transcribed word may be correctly spelled, it may not be the correct word, i.e., the word actually spoken or intended by the speaker. In this regard, the misrecognized voice input is more than just a misspelled word mistake. As such, characteristics and typical mistakes of speech recognition outputs are very different than the characteristics and typical mistakes of typed queries.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.